Live Life to the Fullest
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: Drew, Ash, and Gary go on a bachelor trip before Drew's wedding. However, things get really crazy, and funny, and sad...and I am really bad at summaries. Pearl, Oldrival, and Contestshipping.
1. The Three Unfriendly Musketeers

**Hello, and welcome to my latest story, Live Life to the Fullest! It starts in Jubilife City, but later will be in Unova, which i'm going to base off Spain. Why? You'll find out soon!**

"Will you marry me?" Drew asked. Right now, it was his mom's fifty-sixth birthday. They were celeberating it at a fancy resturaunt, but right now, Drew and his grilfriend, May, were outside. His parents and May's parents were great friends, and partners in thier construction buisness.

"Are you serious?" May asked.

"Yes. I love you, why would I not be?" Drew replied as he slipped the ring on her finger. The two walked back to the resturaunt, only to be greeted by May's friend, Liza.

"Ohmygosh, that ring is soooo pretty!" Liza squealed.

"Thanks." May said.

"Drew, are you going on a bachelor trip before the wedding?" Liza asked.

"Yeah. In Unova, for three weeks. My childhood friends Ash and Gary are all also coming." Drew replied.

"You already planned your bachelor trip and we haven't been engaged for a full minute!" May joked.

"No, a couple years after college, Ash, Gary, and I made a pact that after graduation, we'd go to Unova. We'd each have to pick one adventure sport that all of us would have to do, but we wouldn't know which sport we picked untill it was time to do it. However, some things happened, and we never went to Unova. But, i'm sure they'll do all that for my bachelor trip." Drew explained.

"Well, at least let them know!" May said.

"Good idea!" Drew pulled out his phone and called his friends.

 _ **With Gary...**_

"Oh, we're going to Unova for your bachelor trip? Awesome! I'm in. Also, congrats on your engagement, and sorry I wasn't there for your mom's party. I was busy. Gotta go!" said Gary.

"Why do you want to go Unova so badly?" Asked Gary's mom, Samantha.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Gary asked.

"I know your excited about the trip, but I also know you're going to see Samuel Oak." Samantha said.

Gary's real father, Samuel Oak, left his mom when she found out she was expecting Gary. Then, she re-married another guy, Dave, who Gary thought was his dad. Last year, however, he died, and Gary found his mom's diary, where she wrote all about Samuel leaving her, and Dave being Gary's step-dad. Ever since Gary found that out, he wanted to go to Unova to meet his real dad, which was something his mom was strictly against.

"So what if I do?" Gary asked. "He's my biological dad. I want to meet him."

"There's a reason why he left. Don't you think it was because he never wanted you?" Samantha asked.

"Don't you think you should let me live my life?" Gary asked. "I'm going to Unova on the next flight, and you won't stop me."

 _ **With Ash...**_

"Please, try to understand, Misty!" Ash said. Today was his grilfriend Misty's birthday, and a couple weeks ago he promised her that they would spend the day in Lake Verity. However, he had a very important meeting at work that day, and the meeting would last for the next couple hours. He had called her to tell her so, but instead of understanding like he expected her to, Misty got really mad.

"No, you try to understand, Ash! It's my birthday, and you promised that we'd go to Lake Verity!" Misty said.

"I know, but this meeting is more important. We can always go to the lake next month!" Ash said.

"But my birthday won't _be_ next month! It'll be next _year_!" Misty said.

"So? Can't you understand the importance of my job?" Ash asked.

"Can't you understand the importance of a relationship?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Ash.

"You're a workaholic, Ash. Everyday, every night, it's always about money or your job. You never take time off for me, and when you were about, you let your workaholism take over. " Misty said.

"So?" Ash asked.

"I don't want to be in a relationship like this. It's over." And with that, Misty hung up.

"Girls." Ash muttered. Why couldn't she understand? Suddenly, his phone rang. Instead of Misty, it was Drew.

"Hey, Ash! What's up?" Drew asked.

"Work." Ash replied. He loved his job, which was being a financial broker.

"You are such a workaholic. Anyway, May and I are now engaged, and you, Gary and me are going to Unova on a bachelor trip! Remember the pact we made after graduation? The adventure sport one? We're doing that pact on this trip. So, are you coming or what?" Drew asked.

"No. One, if I do, that means i'll be taking three weeks of my job as a financial broker. Meaning, no pay. Two, I am NOT going if Gary will be there." Ash said.

"C'mon, dude, it's my bachelor trip! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Ple-"

"Fine! I'll come. Where in Unova are we heading?" Ash asked.

"Humilau City." Drew replied.

"Heard there's awesome seafood there. I'm coming for sure, now!" Ash said.

"Thanks! It means a lot to me that you're coming, knowing Gary will be there, after the Serena thing...hey, you aren't still mad about that, are you?" Drew asked.

"I gotta go book my flight." With saying so, Ash hung up.

 **Good? Bad? Curious about what the Serena thing is? You'll find out in the next chapter or two. Please R &R!**


	2. Magic of the Ocean

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Live Life to the Fullest!**

The next day, Ash, Gary and Drewna reached the Undella Airport. The three all met up near cafe.

"Hey, guys! It's been so long since we last met, like all three of us!" Drew said.

"Yeah. It was about four years, right Ash?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. Now let's hurry up, we have to cross the Marine Tube. We are going to Humilau City, right Drew?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Grab your suitcases and let's go!" Drew said.

The three all followed and they walked out of the airport and into the Marine Tube. About halfway through, Ash got a call.

"One minute. I have to take this." Ash opened his suitcase, and pulled out his laptop and tie. He put on the tie, and turned on the laptop.

"Moshi-moshi, Satoshi-san!" Ash said.

"What is he saying?" Gary asked.

"Hello in Kantonian." Drew said.

"I think he's gone mental-"

"Not mental, bwoy, mentaal."

"What?" asked a confused Gary.

"Ash hates it when we talk like that. Let's just annoy him." As soon as Ash was done talking to the Kantonian buisness man, Drew and Gary approached him as he was putting his laptop and tie in his suitcase.

"Ash, my bwoy, you are looking mentaal in that syoot." Drew said.

"Okay. First, you learn to speak better English. Also, hurry up, we have to get to Humilau City!" Ash said.

"Okay, c'mon!" Gary said. The three continued to walk and finally made it out of the Marine Tube. They had finally reached Humilau City, but as soon they did, Ash got another call.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this." Ash said.

"Ugh, can someone please throw his phone away?" Drew sarcastically said.

"Okay." Gary grabbed Ash's phone and threw it in the water.

"What the heck, man?" Ash grabbed his phone and tried to turn it on, but the screen turned black.

"What? Drew asked me to throw your phone away." Gary nonchalantly said.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it!" Drew said.

"Throwing away my phone is not funny! Stealing my grilfriend four years ago is NOT funny!" Ash thundered.

"I didn't steal her from you! Serena liked me better, but things didn't work out." Gary replied.

"Guys, calm down! Serena was a bi-"

"Language, Drew!" Gary said.

"Well, she was! She made it seem like Gary stole her from you, Ash. She wanted to create a rift between you two. Now c'mon, let's go check in at our hotel." Drew said. Reluctantly, the two followed. After dropping thier things off at the hotel, Gary suggested they went to the beach.

"I'm not in the mood." Ash said.

"Why not?" Drew asked.

"Because I need a new phone." Ash replied.

"Okay." Gary walked out of thier room, and came back twenty minutes later with a small box. He tossed it to Ash.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"Your new phone. So now you can go to the beach." Gary replied. Ash opened the box and pulled out a small, pink phone.

"Seriously?" Ash asked.

"What? Be grateful you have a phone!" Gary said.

"Now will you come to the beach?" Drew asked. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Plea-"

"Fine! Just be quiet!" Ash said.

 _ **A couple minutes later...**_

The three were at the Humilau Beach, and Ash was busy adding all his contacts from his previous phone to his new one.

"Woah, look at her!" Gary exclaimed. The two followed Gary's gaze and saw a beautiful blunette in the water.

"She's hot." Ash said.

"And i'm going to my work my charm on her." Gary walked towards the blunette and began saying something. Ash couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could see her laughing. She and Gary walked towards Ash and Drew.

"Hi, i'm Dawn." The blunette said.

"I'm Drew, and this is Ash." Drew said.

"Do you live here?" Ash asked.

"No. I'm actually from Jubilife City in the Sinnoh region. I'm just here for a couple months as a scuba diving instructor. After three weeks, i'm going back to Jubilife." Dawn said.

"Hey, maybe you're our diving instrucor!" Drew exclaimed.

"Huh?" asked a confused Ash and Gary.

"Oh. Well, for our pact, the adventure sport I chose is scuba diving..."

"What the heck, man? You know i'm afraid of water!" Ash exclaimed.

"You are?" Gary asked.

"Well, weather i'm your instructor or not, there's nothing to be afraid of. What's the worse that could happen?" Dawn asked.

"I could drown to my death." Ash said.

"Or, you can live and see the beautiful coral reefs, and all the exotic flora and fauna..."

"Which I have no interest in, Dawn." As Ash said this, Dawn turned on her phone and began to do something. A couple minutes later, she turned her phone off.

"Good news and bad news. The good news is that I am your diving instructor, but the bad news...Ash, beware, i'm going to make sure you dive with us!" Dawn said.

"Oh great!" Ash moaned.

 _ **The next day...**_

The three all went to one of Humilau's various beaches and saw Dawn waiting for them.

"Okay, so you need to learn the basic commands of diving. A thumbs up is 'okay,' a thumbs down is 'not okay,' a finger pointing up is, obviously 'up,' and a finger pointing down is 'down.' Okay?" Dawn asked.

"Okay?" Gary asked Ash. In response, Ash lifted up his middle finger.

They began to practice diving in the not-so-deep parts of of the beach, when Dawn told them they were ready for thier first dive. They all went on a small boat that would take them out really deep in the sea.

"So, Dawn, how old were you when you went on your first dive?" Gary asked.

"Thirteen. And after that, it was impossible to stop me from diving." Dawn said. "Now, ready for your dive?"

"Yes!" said Gary and Drew.

"No." said Ash.

"Trust me, you'll love it. On the count of three, you jump out of the boat..."

"But how do we breathe?" Ash asked.

"With your mouth piece." Dawn said. "If you're scared, then hold my hand when you jump. Okay? One...two...three!" As soon as Dawn said three, the four jumped into the ocean. What Ash saw was just...marvelous. The ocean was in the most prettiest shade of blue, and Goldeen, Seel, and Horsea majestically swam in the water.

Dawn signaled him to go deeper, and, if possible, that was prettier than what he saw earlier. The water was purple, green and azure, and the reefs and marine plants were of various shades of green. Trying to explain what he saw was impossible, it was just...magical. Mesmerizing. Beautiful. How long he was in the ocean, he didn't know. All he knew was that after some time Dawn and the others swam up, so he followed them. As soon as she he reached the surface, he wanted to go back down to the reefs.

"So, scared of water anymore?" Dawn asked.

"No. I'm in love with it!" Ash exclaimed.

The two got back on thier boat, when Gary made an announcement.

"In honor of our first dive, and Ash overcoming his fear of water, we should all celeberate!"

"How?" Drew asked.

"Good question. I have no idea. Dawn, any ideas?" Gary asked.

"Well, there is a nice resturaunt..." Dawn began.

"Great! We'll go there. Hey Dawn, do you have any friends you can invite?" Gary asked.

"Sure. I'll invite my best friend, Leaf. She's a local." Dawn said.

Suddenly, Drew's phone rang.

"It's May, my fiance. She face timed me. Hello, May, how are you doing?" Drew asked.

"Not so great without you. Why are you so wet?" She asked.

"We went scuba diving...oh, that reminds me! Meet Dawn. Dawn, here, talk to May." Dawn scooted closer to Drew to see his phone.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Dawn enthusiastically said.

"Same. Can I talk to Drew now?" May asked. Dawn scooted away.

"Who is she?" May asked.

"Our diving instructor." Drew said.

"Why is she with you?" May asked.

"Bye." With saying so, Drew hung up.

"May sometimes gets possesive." Drew explained. "I apologize on her behalf, Dawn."

"No, it's okay!" Dawn said.

"How much longer 'till we get back to Humilau? I'm hungry!" Ash complained.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long." Dawn replied.

 **Good? Bad? Well, in the next chapter, Drew gets a little surprise...can you guess what it is? Please R &R!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello! Sorry, this is not another chapter, it's just an important message from me. Tonight i'm flying to Shanghai, and i'm going to be there for about a month. I'm going to be jetlagged, and because the time zones will differ i'm going to have a hard time updating my fics. But despite that, i'll try my hardest to update. Just want to let you know!**


	4. Pearls in the Sky

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Live Life to the Fullest!**

Ash, Gary, Drew, and Dawn went to Alinea, a very popular restaurant in Humilau City, according to Dawn. They were greeted by a beautiful, green-eyed brunette.

"Hey, Dawn!" she said.

"Hola, Leaf! This is Ash, Gary, and Drew. Guys, this is Leaf, my BFF." Dawn said.

"Dawn, are all your friends this beautiful?" asked Gary. Ash and Drew rolled thier eyes. That was Gary's typical line when he saw a beautiful girl.

"Uh...ooookay. Follow me, I already got us a table." The four followed Leaf to a booth. Gary, Leaf, and Drew sat on one side, and Ash and Dawn on the other. They placed thier order, and began to talk.

"So, you guys came here to scuba dive?" Leaf asked.

"Sort of." Gary said. "We came here because Drew here is getting married, so for his bachelor trip, we each are going to pick an adventure sport to do here. Drew's choice was scuba diving."

"What did you pick?" Leaf asked.

"It's a surprise."

Meanwhile, Ash's phone rang.

"Why is your phone pink?" Dawn asked. Ash glared at Gary, remembering the fact that he was the one who threw his phone in the ocean.

"Long story." He said. Their food came, and the began to eat.

"Dawn, you did us a great favor and allowed us to eat this delicous food. So, you and Leaf should come to our hotel, and we'll treat you to delicious desert." Gary said, after everyone finished eating.

"You know how to make desert?" Leaf asked. "Can you make Chocolate Fondue?"

Gary pulled out his phone. "I don't, but my friend Siri does! What about it, Dawn? Want some of Siri's Chocolate Fondue?" Gary asked.

"Why not?" asked Dawn. They paid thier bill and headed to the guy's hotel suite. Before they opened the door to it, Drew put his arm around Dawn.

"Best food in the world. Thanks for that." He said, opening the door. Dawn smiled. "No problem!" The five walked inside, when...

"DREW!?" They turned around, and to Drew's horror, he saw an angry May right in the living room.

"Uh...hi?" May dragged Drew to his room.

"WHY was your arm around _that_ girl!?" She angrily asked.

"I was thanking her for dinner..."

"So you were on a dinner date!?"

"NO! We went scuba diving, and she was our instructor. We were hungry, so she and her friend Leaf took us to dinner, and Gary invited them over for desert, and..."

"Puh-lease! Gary and desert? He almost burned down his house the last time he tried to cook something!" May said.

"Yeah, that was three years ago, he has more experience now!" said an agitated Drew.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are cheating me?" May asked.

"I'm not! I love you, May! Why would you think I like Leaf or Dawn? It's pretty obvious that Gary likes Leaf, and Ash likes Dawn. I love _you_ , May!" Drew said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yes, really." Drew said. May walked forward and hugged him.

"Sorry for accusing you." She said.

"It's okay."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Hey, Ash, dawn, do you mind going outside for a bit?" Gary asked.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, I just want to spend time with Leaf..."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Of course. Do you mind going for a walk, Ash?"

"Of course!" Ash said. "Let's go!"

"So, beautiful, want to help me make desert?" Gary asked Leaf.

"Why not?" The two went to the kitchen. Gary pulled out his phone and pressed the home button.

"Siri, tell me how to make chocolate fondue."

"Here's what I found for 'how to make chocolate fondue.'" Siri said. A recipe appeared.

"We need chocolate frosting." Leaf said.

"I'll check!" Gary opened the fridge, and to his delight, found a tube of chocolate icing. He took it out, and accidentaly squeezed it on Leaf's face.

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly said. Leaf put a finger to her cheek, rubbing off part of the chocolate, and tasted it.

"Mmm...yummy!" Gary did the same.

"You're right, you are delicious!" He said. Leaf stared at him. "Uh...let's get cooking!" Gary said.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ash and Dawn...**_

Ash and Dawn were walking down the lamplit streets of Humilau City. Ash's phone rang, and before he could answer it, Dawn said

"Are you always working? Even during a vacation?"

"Yep. More work equals more money." Ash said.

"Does money matter a _lot_ to you?" Dawn asked.

Ash sighed. "My father died when I was young."

"That doesn't answer my question." Dawn said.

"Yes. Money matters a lot to me. My plan is it work a lot, earn a lot of money, then retire at forty, and live a comfortable life." Ash said. Dawn stopped walking.

"What do you mean? Dude, how do you even know if your going to be ALIVE till then? First live this day comfortably, then think about the forties!" Dawn said.

Ash thought for a moment. "Good point." Dawn stopped walking again. The two had reached a large meadow, right underneath the moon and the stars, both glistening like pearls in a midnight blue blanket.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Ash said.

"I know. Lie down on the grass." Dawn said. Ash obeyed. He looked up at the stars, looking more beautiful than ever.

"I do this all the time." said Dawn, lying down too. "It's way to beautiful to miss."

"It's crazy that you've done this before." Ash said.

"No, it's crazy that you _haven't_ done this before. After tonight, you'll be dying for a glimpse of this beautiful night sky." Dawn said.

Ash thought for a minute. "You know, I think you're right!" He said. The two stared the sky again, until they dozed off, right next to each other.

 **How was that? Good? Bad? Did you like Contest/Oldrival/Pearlshipping scene I added? Well, in case you** _ **It was Fated**_ **readers haven't noticed, I added a new chapter for that.**

 **R &R please!**


	5. The Flight of Ash's Pillow

The next day, May flew back home. That was the same day that Ash, Gary and Drew were going to the next city for thier pact, Mistralaton City. Ash was putting everyone's bags in thier car, and when he finished, he looked up and saw Dawn walking towards him. He was going to miss her, a lot.

"So, you're going." She said.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"So...this is it. We probably won't see each other again." Dawn said.

"Well, this world is a small place. We might meet again." Ash replied.

"Looks like my philosophy is rubbing off on you!" Dawn joked.

"Maybe it is." Ash said.

Dawn walked closer. "Have fun in Mistralaton." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and headed back to hotel.

...

After they reached Mistralaton City, the three rented a car to take them to thier hotel. Ash was still remembering the kiss, and had to admit, it felt nice. He was pulled out of his fanatasy when he heard Drew groan.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"May keeps texting me." Drew said.

"So?"

"It gets annoying!"

Ash looked at Gary.

"What'd I do?" Gary asked.

Ash held up his phone for Gary to see. He had typed 'Drew gets annoyed with May. If a friend doesn't talk about a personal problem, a friend has to make him talk about it. We need to talk to him about this.'

Gary gave him a thumbs up, and began to write in his journal. For some reason, he _loved_ writing in his journal.

"Why're you obsessed with your diary?" Asked an agitated Ash.

"What do you even write in it?" Drew asked.

"Nothing." Gary replied.

"There _has_ to be something." Drew said.

"But there's nothing about to tell you guys!" Gary said.

"Or...you could be struggling with an emotional problem." Drew said.

"Me? Are you kidding?" Gary replied.

"Well, I believe that if a friend doesn't talk about a personal problem, a friend has to make him talk about it." Ash said, clearly hinting to Gary that they needed to confront Drew about May.

"Exactly!" Drew said. "I have to give you a test to see if I was correct. I'll say a word, and you'll say the first word that comes to your mind, okay?"

"Sure!" Gary said.

"Okay...Car."

"Road"

"Ash"

"Like my brother"

"Diary"

"PRIVATE"

"Heart"

"Love"

"Humilau"

"Dawn"

"Father"

"..."Gary hesitated, thinking about what to say. "Mother."

Drew smirked. "According to my test, your father is the cause of your emotional problem."

...

After half an hour, they had reached thier hotel. After lugging thier incredibly heavy suitcases, Drew went into the closet to change into his nightsuit.

"Hey, Gary, we should talk to him about May." Ash said.

Gary shook his head. "No, not now."

"Why?" Ash asked.

Gary shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

Ash rolled his eyes as Drew came out of the closet. "May was really nice."

"Yeah, she's nice to other people, but alone, she can be a bit crazy." Drew replied.

"Are you happy with her?"

"Yeah...why're you asking?"

"Just listen. I could be wrong, but I just have to ask you...are you really happy with May?"

"Ash, you just met her. She was tense and thought I was cheating on her. She is perfectly fine, right Gary?"

"Huh?" said Gray, who was engrossed in his diary. "Uh, yeah."

"Well that's good to hear." Ash said. He went to his bed and threw a pillow at Gary.

"What the hell was that for?" Gary asked.

"I had an extra pillow." Ash nonchalantly said.

 **R &R please**


	6. Conquer Your Fears

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Live Life to the Fullest!**

The next day, Ash, Gary and Drew were finishing up their breakfast before going on their next adventure sport.

"By the way, Ash, what sport did you pick?" asked a curious Gary.

Ash gave Gary a evil grin. "Skydiving."

Gary was silent for a bit. "Did you forget that I have acrophobia? Fear of heights?"

"I guess I did. But, we made a pact that EVERYONE would take part in the sport, whether you like it or not." Ash said.

"But...but that's not fair! Drew, help me out!" Gary said.

"What can I say? Ash is right. He even went scuba diving when he didn't want to, and he ended up loving it. Maybe you'll like skydiving." Drew said.

"I'd rather show you all what I write in my journal." Gary replied. "But, fine, i'll skydive. If I die, i'll haunt you forever, Ash."

...

After a couple hours, Ash, Drew, and Gary were several thousand feet up high in a tiny airplane.

"Are you ready?" asked their skydiving instructor.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Drew.

"No." whimpered Gary.

"I call going first!" Ash said. He took a deep breath, and jumped off the plane.

"Me next!" exclaimed Drew. He jumped off the plane.

Gary, however, refused to jump.

"I can't do it." He told the instructor. "Can you push me?"

"Sure." The instructor pushed Gary off the plane.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE! IF I DON'T SURVIVE THIS, YOU'RE DEAD, AAAASH!"

"IF YOU DON'T SURVIVE, YOU'RE DEAD, NOT ME!" Gary looked to his right, and saw Ash.

"FUN, RIGHT?" To Gary's left was Drew.

After a couple seconds, they were nearing their landing spot. They pulled out their parachutes, and landed safely on the ground.

"That was AWESOME!" exclaimed an ecstatic Gary.

"Told you you'll like it!" Drew teased.

"Well, we better start heading to our next destination, for Gary's sport...where do we go?" Ash asked.

"Floccesy Town." Gary said.

"That's a looong way from Mistralaton, but we'll manage to drive there in a day and half." Ash said. "Take off your skydiving gear and get in the car."

...

After a couple hours, the three were driving through Nimbassa City.

"How much longer until we reach Floccesy?" Ash asked.

Drew checked his watch. "About four hours."

"Uh, Drew, there's someplace here in Nimbassa that I want to visit. Can you stop there for a bit?" Gary asked.

"Sure. Where is it?" Drew asked.

"Uh, 1786 Eiko Street." Gary replied.

"You want to visit someone's house?" Ash asked. "Whose?"

"My dad's."

Ash looked at Gary as if he was crazy. "Uh, Gary, you realize your dad died a couple years back?"

"Yes, but he's not my real dad. He was just my stepfather. My real dad lives here, in Nimbassa, and I want to visit him." Gary said.

...

"1786 Eiko Street...here we are!" Drew announced. He rang the doorbell, and the three waited. After a couple of seconds, the door opened, and a tall man, probably in his late fifties, stood there, bearing a great resemblance to Gary.

"Hello, who are you three?" He politely asked.

"Hi, i'm Ash. The green-haired boy is Drew, and the brown-haired boy is Gary, your son." Ash said.

Gary's father stared at his son. "Oh, you came! Well, come in, everyone."

The three headed inside, and decided to take a walk in the backyard while Gary and his dad talked.

"So, what brings you here?" His dad asked.

"I just found out you were my real dad a couple months back, so I wanted to meet you. Get to know you better. I just wanted to know more about my real father." Gary answered. He looked around the living room, which was covered in beautiful works of art. "You're an artist?"

His father nodded. "Yes, I am. What about you?"

"I just graduated from college, but i'm interested in poetry." Gary replied.

"Ah, poetry. Your mother was a big fan of that. Do you have any poems you can tell me?" His father asked.

"Um, sure." Gary pulled out his journal, where he wrote his poems in. He flipped the pages, and began to read it aloud.

" _If you have eagerness in your heart, it means you are alive_

 _If your eyes are filled with dreams, it means you are alive_

 _Learn to be free like the wind,_

 _Learn to flow freely like a river,_

 _Embrace every moment with open arms,_

 _See new sides of things,_

 _If you carry a surprise in your eyes, it means you are alive_

 _If you have passion in your heart, it means you are alive._ "

"Very good, Gary. I like it. I think you have a promising career as an author." Gary's dad said.

"Uh, I want to be a poet." Gary said.

"Oh, then, I think you have a promising career as a poet." His dad said.

"I really want to know if you ever wanted me. Please, just say the truth." Gary said.

His dad took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, but, no, I never wanted to have you. Your mom wanted to be mother, but I didn't want to be a parent. When I found out that I was going to be one, I was...mortified, to be honest. So I left your mother. I'm really sorry, but I never wanted you."

Slowly, tears began to well up in Gary's eyes, but he willed himself not to cry.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" His dad asked.

"No, i'm fine. I'll just get my friends and leave."

...

Ash, Drew, and Gary were now driving towards Floccesy Town. Ash thought something was off with Gary, since he was silent ever since they left Nimbassa. It was not like him to be quiet.

"Hey, Gary, you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Gary lied.

"Look...did your dad say anything that upset you?" Ash asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Ash, i'm really sorry for being a jerk to you. I shouldn't have threw your phone in the water, or stole your girlfriend." Gary apologized, actually meaning it for once.

"It's fine. I got a better phone, and my ex was a pain in the ass. I'm glad i'm not with her anymore." Ash said.

"Enough of the bromance, you guys are giving me a headache." Drew complained.

"Too bad, Drew. On the bright side, you only have an hour left until we reach Floccesy. Just deal with one hour of us!" Ash said.

"Oh great!"

 **R &R please!**


	7. Gary's Insane Idea of an Adventure Sport

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Live Life to the Fullest!**

After an hour, Ash, Gary and Drew reached Floccesy Town. They checked in their hotel, and an exhausted Ash fell asleep. The next day, he woke to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in." A half-awake Ash muttered.

"Hola. Missed me?" Asked a voice. It definitely wasn't Gary or Drew.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Forgot me already?" Ash opened his eyes and saw Dawn!

"Dawn! I'm so glad to see you! How'd you get here?" Ash asked.

"Gary. He called me and begged me to come here. It was a long flight, but I survived."

"Are you tired?" Ash asked.

"Very."

"Then you can lie down. I won't mind."

Dawn smiled, and lay down next to Ash.

"What was the next sport you did? It was your choice, right?" She asked.

"Yep, we skydived. I 'accidentally' forgot that Gary was afraid of heights, but it's okay, he survived it." Ash, said, stroking Dawn's cheek.

Dawn cuddled up next to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ash said. "Are we an official couple now?"

"You think we're an official couple _now_? I thought we began to date ever since we kissed in Humilau!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We were dating since _then_?" Ash asked.

"Forget it. I'm extremely tired, and I want to sleep." Dawn said.

...

After a couple of hours, Ash and Dawn woke up, and headed towards the kitchen, where Gary and Drew were waiting for them.

"The lovebirds finally wake up." Drew said.

"Good morning to you too." Ash replied.

"Tomorrow is the final day of the bachelor trip, and we will be doing my sport!" Gary announced. "Trust me, you will love it."

"It depends on what your sport is. What'd you pick?" Dawn asked.

"It doesn't have a specific name..."

Ash and Drew exchanged worried glances.

"...but it is a legal sport. Well, in Floccesy it is."

"Stop with the suspense, what is it?" Dawn asked.

"Tomorrow, thousands of people will be at Floccesy Ranch for the Running of the Boufallants! Basically, twenty Boufallants are set lose among the participants, who try to run away from them." Gary said.

"Don't people _die_ from that?" Drew asked.

"Exactly! What type of sport is this? If I remember correctly, we had to choose an adventure sport, not a suicide attempt!" Ash said.

"Calm down, guys! On each of the sports we picked, someone had to face their fears to do it. Ash had to conquer his fear of drowning for Drew's sport, I had to conquer my fear of heights for Ash's sport, and we all have to conquer our fear of death for my sport!" Gary said.

"You expect us to run away from a herd of Bouffalant." Ash asked.

"Yep!" Gary said.

"And Bouffalant tend to chase after people who run away from them."

"I know!"

"And if the Bouffalant catch up to the people, the people have a 90% chance of dying."

"95%, actually."

"You have gone insane, Gary." Drew said.

"Just try it! What have you got to lose?" Gary asked.

"Our lives!" Ash and Drew said.

"But imagine, if you don't die, you will have conquered the fear of death! You'll have nothing to fear afterwards!" Gary exclaimed.

"I am resisting the urge to hit you right now. Dawn, you are very lucky that you don't have to do this."

 **Poor Ash, Poor Drew. Will they participate in Gary's sport? Or will something else happen? Let me know what you think in a review. R &R please!**


End file.
